Sophie Oranon
Sophie Oranon is a student at Headsman's Academy. Sophie Oranon is written by Admiral Ackbar. Biography Early Life and Childhood Sophie is the youngest of two children—her sister is ten years her senior and is currently a successful corporate lawyer. Being a very young girl in an older family, Sophie had to mature quickly. She spent most of her life trying to measure up to her parents’ expectations and the bar her older sister set—though she never held it against her parents or her sister. She simply rose to the occasion. She was a lettered track athlete in high school, but managed to stay involved in student government and keep her GPA high. When she was 15, at a sleepover, one of her friends grew very ill and had to be taken to a hospital. The doctors could not find a reason for her sudden decline in health, but she recovered within a matter of days. The family suspected a malevolent spirit had tried to possess or oppress the girl, and a priest was called. Neither Sophie nor the rest of her group of friends ever heard more on the subject from the family, but suffice it to say that the girl never repeated the scary incident. As a senior in high school, she was perusing through an issue of TIME Magazine when an article caught her eye—it was an advertisement for Headsmans, an apparently prestigious university. Though she considered applying, an acceptance letter with a lucrative scholarship arrived for her in the mail before she could fill out an application. Physical Appearance Sophie stands at just under 5’6, average height for an adult woman. She has a relatively fair complexion, and the color of her shoulder-length, wavy locks of hair is lost somewhere between auburn-red and brown, depending on the time of year. Her long bangs are swept to the side, framing a very lovely looking face with soft features. She has large, jade-green eyes. Regarding her figure, Sophie’s frame is lithe and limber—she was a track-star and gymnast in high school—but she has generous curves that fill out her nimble frame very nicely. Sophie’s attire is typical of a female her age. She tends to keep her clothing-style relatively modest, but certainly not puritanical—it tastefully compliments her feminine figure without masking it. She doesn’t tend to dress down for class like many college students, however—most of the time she can be found wearing either blue-jeans or a knee-length skirt with varied tops depending on her mood and the weather. Personality and Traits As a teenager, Sophie was never one of those girls that gave into thinking with her emotions are subjecting herself to the drama of her peers. Though she tends to keep a level head in terms of dealing with people and prefers to keep her head above the fray, she’s certainly not averse to lowering herself to any level when her fuse does happen to run short. That said, Sophie is an analytical thinker. In public, she prides herself on her “people-watching” abilities and feels that she can assess people’s personalities and motivations fairly well. For this reason, she’s chosen “psychology” as her major (there’s a distinct possibility that it has also allowed her to be a good manipulator of people, though it’s highly unlikely she would ever choose to do so). Sophie tends to be soft-spoken, but at times she may come off as being too blunt. Overall, though, she has a very laid-back nature that makes her an easy person to get along with. It’s worth noting that Sophie is a girl who’s full of life—at times she gets lost in her own thoughts and her pensive demeanor might come off to some as almost somber, but normally Sophie can be found smiling or humming to herself. Sometimes for no reason at all… Majors Psychology Holy *Introduction to Paranormal Studies (PAR100) *Bedside Manner—An Introduction to Healing Magicks *You Shall Not Pass: Preliminary Defensive Magicks *Leave this Vessel! A Very Basic Intro to Demonology and Exorcisms *Theory: Spirituality—Intro to Prayer and Scripture Category:Characters